Bittersweet
by NiennaAngel
Summary: AtsushixYuuta The pair spend one last night together. SMUT!


I get stressed and I write angsty smut. I suppose that makes me weird, but oh well. Read and Review please!

* * *

Fuji Yuuta sighed as he relaxed in his sempai's arms. This was their last night together and they were both well aware of the fact. It was painful for Yuuta to even think about having to give up the relationship he had built with his sempai over the past three years with very few people finding out. He shifted and buried his face in his soon to be ex-boyfriend's chest. A soft kiss was placed gently on his head letting him know that he wasn't the only one wishing there was a way to make time stop. Yuuta lifted his head to stare into hypnotic eyes dreading the coming morning. His eyes fluttered shut as warm lips met his in a sweet kiss. They parted much too quickly in Yuuta's opinion. "Atsushi" he whispered afraid to break the silence by saying too much too loudly.

Kisarazu Atsushi stared down into the face of his younger boyfriend. He didn't really understand why they were being forced apart. All Yuuta would tell him was that his father had ordered their breakup after finding out about their relationship. Atsushi sighed softly before pressing another kiss to Yuuta's lips. The best he could do was to temporarily relieve his boyfriend's pain with a passion filled night of love making. Hopefully Yuuta would be exhausted afterwards and fall asleep quickly so that he wouldn't be plagued by the thoughts that were obviously causing him so much grief.

Atsushi pushed Yuuta flat on his back as he slid his tongue into the 16-year-old's mouth well aware that this would be their first and last time together. He would do his best to make it memorable and as painless as possible. Yuuta responded easily to Atsushi and never once protested anything he did in their entire relationship. The 17-year-old's self-control was really the only thing that had stopped them from getting this far before.

Yuuta gasped as Atsushi's hands massaged his stomach and chest with just enough pressure to make it not tickle. He was slightly disappointed when the kiss ended, but didn't protest trusting Atsushi to make this night special and make them both feel good. The older teen pulled Yuuta's shirt off slowly watching as the skin he was so familiar with was exposed in a completely new light. Once the shirt was discarded he dipped his head to find the weak spot on Yuuta's neck that always earned him a moan. He let his tongue flick out and tease the skin before gently nipping at the spot.

Atsushi was going to leave several hickeys; that Yuuta knew for sure, but didn't come close to minding. He was barely aware of the hands that were beginning to caress his hips inside the shorts and boxers he was wearing. His attention was completely focused on the journey Atsushi's mouth was slowly making down his body. Yuuta forced his eyes open to watch as Atsushi's teeth gently tugged on one of his nipples making him gasp in slight shock. He dropped his head back with a light moan unable to keep his eyes open. He wanted more than these teasing touches and he was getting impatient.

The older teen took in the sight of his younger partner naked beneath him. Yuuta raised his hands and gently tugged Atsushi's shirt over his head. They had both managed to forget that come morning they would no longer be permitted to see each other outside of school. Atsushi slid off the bed to take off his own shorts and boxers knowing that Yuuta barely had any control left over his own body. He climbed back onto the bed and captured the younger teen's lips in a deep kiss as his hands worked with the bottle of lube he had bought specifically for this one night. They broke apart slowly relishing the feel of the other's lips. "Are you sure?" Atsushi questioned softly as one of his lube slicked fingers pressed lightly against Yuuta's tight entrance. Yuuta could only nod as his eyes shown with anticipation.

Yuuta forced his body to relax even the slightest bit to make things go easier for him. He had heard his brother and friends talking enough to know that it could painful if he wasn't relaxed and ready. The first finger Atsushi slid into brought a brief shock of discomfort, but no real pain. He moaned softly as that finger began to stroke him gently within all the while stretching him so that a second slick finger could be inserted. Yuuta couldn't hold back the small intake of breath that let Atsushi know it hurt. He forced his eyes open and hoped that they reflected the desire he predominately felt. Atsushi smiled softly at him and pressed their lips together into another kiss in hopes of distracting him while searching for the bundle of nerves that would make it all worth while. It wasn't hard to figure out when he found it as Yuuta swore into the kiss begging for more. Atsushi's third finger slipped in and slowly worked on preparing Yuuta for his erection.

Atsushi slid his fingers out of Yuuta and readjusted the younger teen's hips and legs to make it more comfortable for them both. Yuuta stared up at him with so much love and longing that Atsushi could barely control how fast he pushed into his boyfriend. He knew he had to go slow and give Yuuta time to adjust to him, but it was harder to do than he expected. Yuuta's fingers gripped Atsushi's arms tightly as he took the older teen in. It hurt, but not nearly enough to make him stop. Once Atsushi was completely inside Yuuta he paused waiting for the small signs of discomfort written on the younger's face to disappear before moving again.

Atsushi was amazed at the small noises that came out of Yuuta with every thrust. Each time he hit a different spot he was gifted with a new sound. They weren't going to last long and Yuuta was a few seconds away from begging Atsushi to pay attention to his neglected erection. Atsushi picked up on it as Yuuta tried to form words, but nothing came out. He started pumping his boyfriend in time with his thrusts while barely keeping himself supported with his free hand. Yuuta came not long after and as his walls constricted in his release Atsushi found it impossible to hold on any longer. He thrust in one last time positioning himself so that his release would hit that same bundle of nerves he had been searching out before.

They lay still tangled together letting the orgasm wash over their bodies and waited for their breathing to take on a steadier rhythm. Once they did Atsushi gently extracted himself from Yuuta and laid down next to the younger boy. Yuuta curled into his lover's strong embrace completely exhausted. In the morning when they both woke up they would remember that their relationship had been ended for them and the heartache would replace the ecstasy. For now they would enjoy falling asleep in each other's arms with the endorphins of love making still controlling them.

* * *

Okay, so that was probably a little rushed, but I hadn't intended for it to be as long as it is. Plus, smut isn't my strong suit. I'm much better at cute fluff. Please review and let me know what you thought! 


End file.
